THUNDER TITAN: BLACK OUT
by Sailor Navy Ranger
Summary: Beast Boy gets kicked out of the Titans, due to missing an battle that cost two civilians their lives and placed Cyborg and Raven in an coma. He decides to move to Blue Bay Harbor and start an new life. He meets Blake Bradley, an Thunder Ninja Sensei, who offers to train him. Beast Boy as Mark Logan agrees and becomes an student at the Wind-Thunder Academy. reuploaded first chapter
1. Chapter 1

***Well, here we are... finally! This story has had more obstacles then I want to remember/admit! But I finally have the prolouge ready for uploading. I truly hope u guys like it... anyway! **

**TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER: Sailor Navy Ranger does not own Teen Titans or Power Rangers, if she did, she would be living in a huge mansion somewhere, being an recluse. And Teen Titans would have an new season, where Beast Boy and Raven finally get together!**

* * *

**THUNDER TITAN: BLACK OUT**

Blue Bay Harbor Mountains, Wind-Thunder Ninja Academy

Time: 2:00pm

Date: July 10, 2016

It was a peaceful Summer afternoon, not to cold and not to hot, large groups of people dressed in black leather with matching hoods trained and perfected their fighting styles, over the endless fields and lakes that made up the scenery of the Wind-Thunder Academy. But these ninja to be are not the main focus, the main focus of our tale, is a special group of six. An Air Ninja, an Earth Ninja, an Water Ninja, two Thunder Ninjas(respectivley Crimson and Navy in color) and an Samurai 'Ninja'. This group of six are 'Prodigy Ninjas' Ninjas who only need three years to learn, master and perfect their craft, while the average Ninja students need five to ten years. This special group of six, Eli Jones, Air Ninja, Nathan Barrett(formerly known as Ziggy Grover), Earth Ninja, Sam(antha) Anderson(Water), Brian(na) Mendez(Crimson Thunder), Mark Logan(Navy Thunder, and formerly Beast Boy), and Chris O'Brien(Samurai).

These six late twenty year olds were training in their 'secret area' an area no one, not even their former Senseis knew about. "Hey Mark! Do you ever miss Jump City? Or your friends?" Sam asked her navy clad friend as she walked on water based pillars 30 feet in the air. Mark, who was having a mock sword fight using a sword entirely made out of navy colored lightning, looked up at his friend, "I do. But the ache my leaving has faded some, so it doesn't really hurt anymore. Why do you ask?" Mark replied. If the Titans or the Doom Patrol saw him they wouldn't think it was him. Gone was the green skin, the scrawny body, the fang and pointy ears and the messy mop of green hair, in its place was a muscular build, normal ears, skin, an blonde ceaser, and several large tattoos on his chest and back. -Eli, Sam, Nate, Brian, Mark and Chris, the six of you need to get to Ninja Ops, its urgent. Cam out- their morphers beeped.

"Alright Sensei W, we're on our way. Let's go you guys" Eli said, the six of them grabbed their gear and ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops. Once the six new Ninja Rangers arrived, they instantly gathered around the main computer. "What's going on, Sensei W?" Mark asked their Headmaster, "Mark, you and Nate may need to sit down for this, its not good" Cam said with an sigh. "Sensei W, what's wrong? What isn't good" Nate asked. "Its about your former teams, we have evidence that proves The General has captured them from Jump City and Cornith City."

"Sensei, what else aren't you telling us?" Chris asked, worry for his two friends, evident on his face. "We recieved a video transmission, here I'll play it for you" Cam said as he played the transmission. -**_Greetings Ninja Storm! I believe I have something of importance to the Navy and Yellow Rangers... their friends and former teams! If 'Beast Boy' and 'Ziggy' want their friends back... alive, they must meet me at the Abyss of Evil, alone. Come at midnight, on the day you recieve this transmission, or the Titans West and East, as well as the RPM Rangers die an slow and painful death. Til next we meet, Rangers- _**"That's all he sent, rangers, we must come up with an plan of action, its the only way to rescue all of them" Cam said. Eli nodded, "Sensei W is right, we need to think this through, we can't just charge into battle."

"That's great and all, E, but incase ya haven't noticed... we're missing an Navy and an Yellow" Sam told him, bringing their attention to their missing teammates.

* * *

**How's that? I really hope its good, I lost some of the prolouge pages, so this is all I truly remember off the top of my head. Anyway, I really hope its good, this wasn't beta'd or anything, though I did have idea help: shout out to Dark Pink Pterodactyl and allaroundwriter132 for helping me brainstorm and giving me so many cool ideas! U guys RULE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Return of Comrades-In-Arms

It was 11:55pm, at the US Action Games site, more commonly referred by the Ninjas at the Wind-Thunder Academy as the Abyss of Evil. Two ninjas, an Earth and a Thunder were waiting at this very site. The Thunder Ninja wore a navy blue and black spandex shirt, black spandex pants, and black combat boots, his skin and hair an unnatural dark green color. While the Earth ninja wore a yellowish-green t-shirt, dark green jeans and black sneakers, a black leather jacket with a green shark in the shape of a four stitched on the back finished off the look. The Earth Ninja's cold, brown eyes sharp as he looked around.

"Mark? How do you think this will play out?" Ziggy/Nate said to his green-skinned friend and fellow Sensei.

"To tell the truth, ZN, I really don't know" Mark said, his pointed ears listening to any suspicious noises.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly seeing as it was now 12:00am on the dot, a POP sound was heard. The two Sensei's turned around and saw the one sight they wished would never befall their friends and loved ones. Titans West were beaten, battered versions of themselves, Cyborg's sonic cannon arm was ripped off, Robin's left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle, Starfire was knocked unconscious and had metal bands on her hands and eyes, contusions on her arms, and Raven…. here Mark growls with fury…. Raven's arms and left leg was broken, blood gushed down her face from a head injury.

While the RPM team were slightly better, they too were injured badly. Scott had a head injury, Flynn had what looked like a dislocated shoulder and a broken right arm, Dillon had his left leg broken, Summer, Gem, and Gemma had laser burns all over their bodies, and Dr. K had what looked like blood dripping out her mouth. But the good part was that all of them were still alive. Raven was now even healing her team, the RPM team's and her own injuries. Awareness seeped back into them as they glanced around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Guys… Are you OK?" Mark asked, cautiously moving towards Titans West, while Nathan did the same with the RPM team.

"Who's there?" Cyborg demanded, trying to see in the pitch blackness of the night. "Calm down Cy! Its me, Beast Boy" Mark said, pulling out a small flashlight to see his team more clearly.

"It _is _you Beast Boy! Wow, so the green midget finally became the Green Giant, huh?" Nightwing said amusingly.

"I take it I've been somewhat forgiven, if you sound happy to see me" BB said with a grin. "Uh, try completely forgiven, Beast boy, Tara/Terra went up to the Big Three and said that she was asking you to stay with her and help her regain her old memories. When we went looking for you, you disappeared on us" Cyborg explained to him.

"What an _fascinating _conversation…. However, I must end it" a dark shadow said in a menacing tone. Out of thin air, stepped…. The General! He was built like Zurgane, even had the shoulder sword holsters, but his face resembled both Vexacus and Shimazu, while his legs were similar to Motodrone along with the ability to transform into a motorcycle. At his sides stood three women and a male.

The first woman had green hair, that was down to her waist and dark green eyes. She wore a green and silver catsuit with her stomach showing and black hip high heels. A massive hammer was strapped to her back and she had a spiked whip attached to her right hip. Her name was Midi and she was the General's alien inventor, she could create anything from the Earth, and she was also his best sorceress.

The second woman was… well, very comfortable in her skin, if the fact that she wore a very _thin and sheer_ red halter top with a hot red micro miniskirt and sandals that would fit well on Mt. Olympus. Her fire engine hair was cut short in a pixie style and most notable was the large dragon wings sprouting from her back. Her name was Fury and her slitted red eyes stared insanely at all of them, her fanged mouth in a sinister grin. She carried a bow and a large quiver full of arrows strapped to her back.

The third woman was calmer than the bloodthirsty one and the dominatrix combined, but still seemed odd. Her blue hair was cut short, just to her chin. Her ears were those of a cat, a deep blue with lighter blue spots. A tail with the same color scheme waved about her and her solid blue eyes glowed. However, this cat woman _thing _seemed familiar to Mark, as if he knew her already.

Then he remembered, it was her. His ex girlfriend, the one who tied him up and tried to kill him, by driving 300mph in the wrong lane. It took him over a year to recover. He still had nightmares about it, he flinched when her blue eyes gazed upon him. _Great_, he thought, _just what I need. My abusive ex showing up unwanted_.

He looked to the last lieutenant, a male with short black hair, dressed like the comic book character Blade, right down to the sunglasses. He's weapon was simple, a scythe, seen only in images of a grim reaper. _You don't see that, everyday. A vampire wannabe grim reaper, ha! _he thought with a silent laugh. Suddenly, he heard laughter on his mental link, _I guess ZN, found it funny as well._

"Now…. Are the two of you going to come with me quietly? Or do my lieutenants have to render you unconscious?" the General asked.

"Hmm… Let's see, you kidnap our friends and expect us _not_ to put up a fight? Are you serious, right now?!" Ziggy/Nate yelled out loud. All the while Mark just stood there in shock at how his new team's villain could be so dumb. The General stared at them behind his visor, while inwardly he growled. _INCONCEIVABLE! This was not supposed to turn out this way! They were supposed to take one look at their fallen friends and automatically surrender to me! Where did I go wrong?_ he raged to himself, while still staring impassively towards them.

"Very well then, Rangers, I believe this exchange was unsuccessful, oh well. Midi, Fury, AquaCat and Nightscythe, dispose of them" he said as he teleported away.

"As you wish, Sire" the four lieutenants said in unison, as each got into a fighting stance.

"Guys, you might want to leave now" Mark stated, "Cause a storm is on the way" Nate finished as both his and Mark's eyes glowed Yellow and Navy.

"No Way are we just abandoning you BB!" Nightwing shouted even as the Earth rumbled and shook and bolts of Lightning crackled in the night sky followed by loud booms of Thunder, the RPM team stood as well and went over to their Green teammate.

"Please guys! With the amount of energy I'm shooting off here you all might get hurt! I won't allow that to happen" Gar said to them, though he knew they fell on deaf ears as Titans West prepared themselves. Even Ziggy tried to talk his team out of helping to no avail.

Annoyed, the two Rangers just looked at each other and sighed. Just as they were about to morph four streaks of light, red, light blue, crimson and green, streaked from the heavens and landed beside Mark and Nate. Instantly, the streaks of light changed into bodies, two men and two women.

"Eli, Sam, Brian, Chris!" Mark and Nate shouted out, as the four new arrivals prepared for battle.

"Just so the two of you know: Sensei Bradley and Sensei Brooks are heated you left without a plan of action or back-up" Eli said to his two friends and fellow Senseis.

"Can we talk about Navy and Yellow's idiocy another time, E? I'm in the mood for some good old-fashioned butt kicking!" Sam told her boyfriend. Samantha Anderson, or just Sam to her friends, was an African-American female from Atlanta, Georgia. She had her brown hair in two long waist-length braids, wore a light blue tank and black skinny jeans with blue ballet flats on her feet. Her boyfriend, Eli Jones was much taller than her, standing at an impressive 6'6 and weighed 240lbs which was also heavier than her 130lbs. He wore a red Chicago Bulls jersey on top of a white wife beater, blue jeans and black, red and white Vans.

"Your girlfriend has a point Eli! Lets save yelling at these two for later" Brian said, her own boyfriend agreeing with her. Briana Mendez was born in Madrid, Spain and moved to California when she was eighteen. She was an inch taller and ten pounds heavier than her southern belle best friend., dressed in a nearly identical outfit to her friend, Brian wore a Crimson tank over a black tank, black cutoff jeans and white sneakers with her brown hair was done in a French Twist. Her boyfriend, Chris O' Brien was born in Angel Grove, California, to Irish immigrants. His red hair was done in cornrows, he wore a green Celtics jersey, black sweatpants and green and white sneakers.

"Alright Guys, lets take this creeps down! Ready? Ninja Storm!" Eli started off, followed by Sam and Nate.

"Thunder Storm!" Brian and Mark shouted.

"Samurai Storm!" Chris yelled.

All together they finished: "Ranger Storm! Ha!"

The Titans and RPM team covered their eyes, and when they looked back up, they saw the heroes of Blue Bay Harbor before them, standing tall and proud. _Wow! Beast Boy is a Power Ranger! I can't believe this, is amazingly weird but cool all the same, _thought Titans West, the RPM team collective thoughts were pretty much the same_. "This…. is weird yet cool" _muttered Cyborg as he tried to come to terms with his best friend's new look. Then, suddenly, with a crash of Thunder and an 'Hi-yah' scream the fight started. Fists flew through the air, legs flew up to kick, the elements of Air, Earth, Water and Thunder ripped the ground, and just like that the NinDroids were defeated.

"Now it's just the four of you! Prepare for a good butt kicking, Aqua. _'_Cause when we're through with you, you'll be the one wishing YOU were in that car crash instead of me!" Mark yelled out, extremely pissed at this creature he once thought he could love. He would have taken her to meet his adopted parents, his TEAM, his friends! He trusted her with his heart and soul and she tore them into pieces. _'I'm beginning to think I'll never find the right girl for me… first its Terra and now its Vanessa/AquaCat' _he thought to himself. With a growl, befitting his old codename of 'Beast Boy' he told his team leader that Aqua was his fight and his alone.

Then the next battle was on, the super heroes and the dimensional travelers saw only the Rangers choose their opponents. And when they blinked to get the resulting dust from their eyes, the red dressed and the green dressed females were on the ground, the black dressed male had fallen and the only one standing was the cat woman. But not even she could withstand the full force of navy colored lightning being thrown at her. With a great explosion, she was defeated. But like the saying goes: Cats have nine lives.

* * *

_**AND THAT ENDS CHAPTER ONE! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'LL PROBABLY BRING IN TITANS EAST, DOOM PATROL AND JUSTICE LEAGUE(KINDA EDITED TITANS EAST OUT DURING THE WRITING PROCESS) NEXT CHAP. ANYHOW, NEXT CHAP ALSO FEATURES THE REST OF THE ORIGINAL NINJA STORM GANG, SOME CLASSES THE NEW ARRIVALS WITNESS/PARTICIPATE IN AND ROY MEETING HIS RESURRECTED DAUGHTER LIAN. SO, IF YOU GUYS HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE CLASSES/PUNISHMENT FOR BB AND ZIGGY, I'D APPRECIATE IT. ALSO, I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES SO HELP WOULD ALSO BE NICE. RnR FOLKS!**_


End file.
